


The Game

by femmeak221



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Ander gets jealous easily, Angst and Feels, Before the new semester, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Guzman is a hothead, Guzman makes the rules, Heavily Omander centric, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Resolved, Sappy, Slutty Omar, This gets personal, Truth or Dare, drunk boys, with a few tweaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmeak221/pseuds/femmeak221
Summary: Ander, Omar, and Guzmán crash at Samuel's place after a night out of partying. Guzmán convinces them all to play Truth or Dare, and things get heavy with secrets and confessions coming to light.
Relationships: Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana, Implied Guzman/Nadia, Implied Samuel/Carla
Comments: 52
Kudos: 223





	1. After a night out

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the police investigations of Season 3 and before that ending scene when these four boys appear again for the new semester. 
> 
> I wanted to write them all having fun and being silly, but I also wanted to address some loose ends between Omander that the series didn't treat with. This is the result.
> 
> The rating will be adjusted accordingly, once the other chapters go up.

The living room was poorly lit, but nobody minded much. They were pleasantly buzzed, with enough adrenaline accumulated from dancing at the nightclub. Samuel had graciously invited them back to his place to crash after their collective night out partying and drinking. It was a need that these boys had to be together after everything that the last few months had thrown their way.

And so it was that Guzmán, Ander, and Omar were together in Samuel’s house at 2 o’ clock in the morning. Samuel had gone to get more alcohol from the fridge at the request of Guzmán who was eager to keep the festivities going.

Ander was sitting next to Omar on the floor, leaning sideways into the other boy’s body. Omar had an arm thrown around Ander’s waist and he was dedicated to his current task of drawing lazy patterns with his fingers on Ander’s bare knees through the ripped fabric of Ander’s skinny jeans. Both boys had agreed to stay at Samuel’s place since Guzmán was not sober enough to drive all the way across town to Ander’s house. It was partly out of concern for their friend, and partly due to an electric sense that the night was not yet over.

“Samu! Where are your speakers?” Guzmán was shouting, his hearing not yet adjusted from the noise of the club to the relative quiet of the cosy room. He had already set up Samuel’s laptop on the couch and was clicking into a YouTube playlist called “Top Dance Hits 2020”.

“Why don’t you stop touching my shit, eh?” Samuel appeared with three beers in hand, looking exasperatedly at Guzmán.

He set the beers down on the coffee table and moved to pull out the two speakers from behind the television set. Omar grabbed a beer and uncorked it with a twisting motion of his hand, taking a healthy swig and then offering it to Ander. He was momentarily distracted by the movement of Ander’s Adam’s apple as he swallowed his mouthful of beer. Ander caught Omar’s look and the two leaned in to share a sweet kiss.

“I’m surprised your laptop isn’t password protected. Lucky I didn’t try to go through your music. Who knows what kind of shit you keep on here!” Guzmán said, his deft fingers connecting the speakers to the laptop.

“Probably the pictures he keeps of Carla when they sext!” Omar piped up, collapsing with laughter against Ander when Samuel shot him a warning look.

“I told you that in confidence, asshole!” Samuel said.

“No, really?” Guzmán was grinning at Samuel. “Now I’m super glad I didn’t go into any files. Wouldn’t want to see any half-naked pictures of you, either, _macho_.”

“Shut up,” muttered Samuel, drinking from his beer to avoid the conversation.

“Ah, but he doesn’t deny it!” observed Guzmán gleefully.

Ander and Omar watched in amusement as Samuel ducked his gaze and flopped down on the single chair opposite Guzmán. As the beat of a vaguely familiar pop song came through the speakers, Guzmán had an evilly brilliant idea.

“Okay, I have an idea,” he announced, carefully balancing the speakers and the laptop on the couch before springing up and clapping loudly. “Let’s play Truth or Dare.”

“ _Bueenooo_ ,” Omar was the first to agree, his eyes lighting up. He looked over at Ander, who shrugged and said, “Yeah, I’m game.”

“ _En serio_ , guys?” Samuel didn’t sound too convinced. He shifted in his chair, surveying each boy in turn. They all looked back at him so earnestly that he laughed and took another sip of his beer.

“Yes, come on Samu! It’ll be fun!” Guzmán approached him and grabbed Samuel by the shoulders. “In fact, I think I should ask you first: Truth or Dare.”

“Fucking hell, Guzmán.” Samuel had a sudden sinking feeling that he knew what was coming. He weighed his options and decided that he didn’t feel like moving to do any of the outrageous things that Guzmán’s drunk brain could concoct at this hour of the morning.

Therefore, he steeled himself before looking Guzmán dead in the eye, decisively saying: “Truth.”

“So, how many times have you and Carla sexted since the investigation ended?” Guzmán asked directly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Samuel noticed Omar leaning forward expectantly and he knew he had to be truthful or Omar could call him out. Samuel sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Almost every day since,” he replied.

Ander gave an exaggerated gasp and exclaimed, “But it’s only been like 15 days! Shit, even Omar and I know when to give each other space.”

Samuel gaped at him, opening his mouth to stutter out, “No! I mean...it’s not been every single...look, she wants to do it almost as much as I do.”

Guzmán, on the other hand, was looking impressed. He reached out to bump Samuel’s fist with his. “I’m sure she does, Samu. I’m proud of you.”

“Do you really save the pictures to your computer?” This time it was Omar inquiring.

“Hey, one question per turn!” Samuel retorted. “And as if I would tell you that!”

“I only ask because that marquesa is hot. I wouldn’t mind appreciating the art with you,” came Omar’s response as he grinned cheekily at Samuel. Ander hit Omar lightly on the arm for the comment.

“I’m sitting right here, asshole,” Ander said, with a hint of jealousy.

Omar turned to press a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips in apology, quickly murmuring, “It was a joke, babe. You know I only have eyes for you.”

Guzmán observed this exchange between the couple, his mind filing away Ander’s tone and the way Omar had hastened to appease his boyfriend. When he spoke next, it was to clarify in a very authoritative voice: “Yes, Samuel is right. The rules are that it is one question per turn. Any follow-ups will be asked subsequently.”

From his place on the couch, Guzmán pointed his beer bottle at Samuel. “Your turn.”

Now that Samuel was the one who was going to decide the actions or words of someone else in the group, he was starting to get into the game. He looked directly over at Omar, intending to get back at him for blurting out one of his secrets so carelessly.

“Omar, Truth or Dare?”

Omar untangled himself from the warmth of Ander. He answered quickly, without hesitation. “Dare.”

Samuel blinked at him. He hadn’t really thought of a challenge. He cast his eyes around the room, thinking. When his gaze landed on the laptop, the idea came to him.

“Okay. I dare you...to karaoke your favourite Taylor Swift song. But that’s not all! We’re going to record it and send it to Nadia and Lu.” Samuel sat back smugly in his chair as Omar’s mouth fell open in surprise.

Ander was the first one to speak, looking questioningly at Omar. “What does he mean ‘your favourite’? I didn’t think you even _liked_ Taylor Swift. You’re always saying how annoying she is.”

Omar’s cheeks coloured. “Well, I may have one or two guilty pleasure songs. Which I told Samu when I was high _one_ day,” he hissed in Samuel’s direction.

Samuel cackled evilly. “Come onnnn, Omar. Let’s go! Guzmán, let him choose a song on YouTube.”

“No, I’m choosing the song!” Guzmán was already typing in the search box and he blindly clicked the first song that came up.

“I don’t see why we need to record it and send it to my sister, though. She doesn’t need to know. This is so embarrassing,” Omar mumbled, sighing and moving to stand. He downed the remainder of the beer he and Ander had been sharing to give him more courage. He knew from experience that karaoke worked better when he was drunk. He noticed that Samuel already had his phone out and pointed in his direction.

“Give us a good show, man,” Samuel was enjoying this humiliation too much and his giddiness was only partly due to the alcohol in the system.

Guzmán hit the play button and the song began, the first few notes of music wafting through the speakers.

Omar exhaled loudly and looked at each of the boys in turn while he mentally counted the beats until he could start singing. Guzmán had made his way over to lean over Samuel’s shoulder and mess with the buttons on his cell phone to get the best recording. Ander was lounging on the floor, one leg stretched out. He was watching Omar bemusedly.

“ _You are somebody that I don’t know_

_But you’re taking shots at me like it’s Patron”_

Omar picked up the timing perfectly, singing the lyrics in heavily accented English. As he sang, he unconsciously began to sway in time with the music.

Guzmán was laughing silently, not believing that Omar knew all the words to this absurd song. Samuel was fighting to hold the phone still as he recorded. Ander wasn’t understanding a word that was coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth and the music wasn’t really what he himself would listen to. Yet, there was a vague familiarity to the song that made him think that he had heard Omar playing it at home a few times before.

_“Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh!_

_You need to just stop”_

When the chorus hit, Omar’s voice was unable to hit the high notes, but he made a valiant attempt at it before Samuel could hold in his laughter no longer. He collapsed into giggles . Before Guzmán could grab the phone from his hands to continue the recording, Samuel had ended the video.

“This is priceless,” Samuel gasped, struggling to catch his breath.

“Assholes!” Omar scowled, stopping the song on the computer and holding out a hand demandingly. “Let me see the video.”

“No. I don’t trust you. You’ll just delete it,” Guzmán spoke up, his fingers moving rapidly over the screen.

Seconds later, a _ping_ , accompanied by the loud vibrating sound of several phones, sounded from nearby. Ander fished his phone out of his jeans pocket, checking the notifications on his mobile.

“Oh shit, Guzmán. You sent it to the Las Encinas group chat!” Ander said.

Omar’s face fell and he grabbed Ander’s cell phone from his hand. “What the fuck, man?!” He shouted at Guzmán.

“Yeaahhh!” Samuel high-fived Guzmán.

“No one cares, Omar. We all know you have questionable taste in music,” Guzmán said to Omar.

Another pinging sound rang out and Ander hit play on an audio sent by Lucrecia for them all to hear.

“Omaarrr, hola amor. I think you killed the verse but your chorus needs work! Also, pay more attention in English class next semester.” Lu’s voice sounded through the speakers on Ander’s phone. 

“Valerio also responded,” Ander showed the boys the row of emojis with the clapping hands and laughing faces that Valerio had used to convey his amusement.

“Oh my God. I can’t believe this,” Omar moaned.

Samuel was wiping tears of mirth from the corners of his eyes, thoroughly pleased with getting back at Omar.

“Tomorrow, we’ll explain it was just a dare. Don’t worry, babe.” Ander pulled Omar back down to sit next to him, passing loving hands over Omar’s face. Omar’s scowl softened somewhat as he met Ander’s gaze. He used the opportunity to seal their lips together and they kissed passionately until Guzmán cleared his throat loudly.

“Enough, you two. Neither Samuel nor I would like to be reminded of how far away our partners are at this very moment.”

“Yeah, man. Fuck, I need another drink,” Samuel got up and made his way back to the kitchen, returning a short while later with a bottle of vodka and four shot glasses.

“Where was this hiding?” Guzmán immediately grabbed the bottle to open it, pouring out four shots. With his shot in hand, he pointed it in the Omar’s direction.

“That was the most fun I’ve had tonight, Omar. Here’s to you.” Guzmán pronounced.

Omar rolled his eyes at him in response. All the boys touched their glasses together with a collective “ _Salud_ ” before downing the alcohol.


	2. Guzmán makes the rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pre-wrote a good bit of this story because it just sort of flowed. This means two things: a) updates will come quickly and b) the story will finish faster. I do have an agenda here and it is Omander-related so...fair warning :)
> 
> Rating's going up to Mature here because of sexual references.  
> Enjoy, everyone!

As they settled back into their respective positions, Guzmán looked around, before saying, “I vote that we all answer one Truth now.”

Ander looked at him warily. “Why do you get to make up all the rules?”

“Because it was my idea to play. Now, I want to know...” Here Guzmán paused for dramatic effect, before blurting out, “What’s the kinkiest thing you’ve ever done?”

“Like, sexually?” Samuel didn’t realise how stupid his question sounded until Omar laughed out loud and said sarcastically, “No Samu, _not_ sexually.”

“Well, Guzmán. You tell us yours first. Since it was your idea to play.” Ander mimicked, nodding to his friend.

Guzmán gave him a wide, toothy grin. He licked his lips and leaned back into the couch, his legs spreading into a more comfortable position. He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. Everyone was silent while they waited, each trying to come up with his own answer.

“I know.” Guzmán declared suddenly. “I once had a girl use anal beads on me.”

“You’re kidding!”

“WHAT?”

“Holy shit, Guzmán.”

Guzmán met their shocked expressions in turn: first Samuel, then Ander, and finally Omar. He looked down at his fingers, a little bit shy now after admitting that out loud.

“It was during the early stages of our relationship. We wanted to try everything. We even went to the store together to pick out sex toys and she convinced me to get beads for her and for me. We did. And I tried them out with her.”

“Was it good?” Omar was smirking at him knowingly. Samuel looked over at Omar for this question, scandalised.

“Fuck, man, she used her hands on me, too. It was one of the most intense orgasms I’ve ever had.” Guzmán gave a breath of laughter.

Ander looked shaken. He was surveying his best friend in wonder, seeing him in a new light. A sudden thought occurred to him, as he mentally ran through all the relationships he knew Guzmán had been involved in.

“Wait, is the girl in this story _Lu_?” 

“I’m not kissing and telling, Ander,” Guzmán said airily, but then he winked and confirmed it in Ander’s mind.

“Damn,” was all Ander could say.

“Have you told my sister this?” Omar wanted to know.

Guzmán’s smile dimmed a little as he met Omar’s gaze.

“Omar, there are no secrets between Nadia and me. We love each other too much for that.” He said, more seriously than anyone would have thought possible, given his state of inebriation. As quickly as it had appeared, though, his seriousness vanished as he clapped Ander on the shoulder.

“Okay, you next, _macho_. What is the kinkiest thing that Omar has ever tried with you?”

Ander coughed nervously, his eyes briefly meeting Omar’s before he diverted his gaze to no one in particular. He was a naturally private person, so it was difficult for him to discuss these kinds of things. It was made even worse by the fact that everyone would know that he was talking about experiences with Omar, since that was his first serious relationship. He silently hoped that the alcohol would help and that they would all forget details in the morning.

Omar rubbed at Ander’s shins, leaning in to whisper something in his ear. Ander smiled at him, his eyes suddenly glittering with mischief and recollection, before he admitted, “Omar has sucked me off in one of the classrooms at college.”

“No! In a _classroom_? Not even in the bathroom?” Samuel’s mind was reeling.

“How did you two manage that? And more importantly, why risk it?” came Guzmán’s questions.

Ander fiddled with his hands, his lips pursing in a pout as he considered revealing more of the story. Omar didn’t seem perturbed in any way. On the contrary, he looked proud of himself.

“It was right before one of the benefit concerts that was hosted at school last semester. Everyone was heading to the auditorium...” Ander began.

Samuel interrupted him, “I remember that! You guys said you had to get something out of your locker, Ander. Wow, man, you actually did that.” He was shaking his head, halfway impressed at Ander’s boldness.

“Omar has a big exhibitionist kink. He likes that anyone could walk in and the whole thrill of it. And well, I can almost never resist his mouth on me, so...” Ander trailed off, grinning sheepishly.

“Confirmed,” Omar added, the corners of his lips curved upwards in a wide smile.

“ _Esoooo_ , Omar. Showing my boy the finer things in life,” Guzmán complimented Omar.

Everyone laughed, and Ander’s discomfort vanished little by little. Settling back in between Omar’s legs, Ander nudged Samuel’s foot with his.

“Tell us yours, Samu.”

“ _Hombre_ , you guys are crazy,” Samuel was in disbelief at what he had heard so far.  
“The most I’ve ever done is the sexting. And I know that doesn’t count.”

“Awww Samuel, you’re such a romantic. You know exactly how to treat girls right.” Omar teased.

“Yeah, but he’s going to have to start living a little more, okay, Samu? Spice things up. You know Carla will be into some different level shit,” advised Guzmán.

“Okay, can we stop mentioning Carla? We haven’t really got a chance to...you know, since...” Samuel made vague gestures with his hands.

They all laughed. To take the attention off himself, Samuel signalled for Omar to speak.

“This ought to be good. Omar has _loads_ of experience in this area.” Samuel was smirking. He was aware of Omar’s sexual history, of his hookups with various guys in the neighbourhood through dating apps and the occasional underground gay scene.

“Oh, does he?” Ander raised his eyebrows at Samuel. He swivelled his head around to watch his boyfriend’s face.

Omar’s expression remained impassive, but Ander caught the tell-tale panicked clench of his jaw. He sat up slightly in curiosity and turned his body so that he was facing Omar. At that moment, he was painfully reminded of how their relationship had started and how easy it had been to text Omar a location and have him show up. His mind whirled with all sorts of thoughts. The two of them had never really gone into details of previous hook-ups, as both had found something serious for the first time with the other.

Omar, on the other hand, felt his stomach drop. This wasn’t a question he particularly wanted to answer. He _knew_ Ander, knew how jealous and possessive he could be, even if he didn’t always acknowledge those feelings. He and Ander had always carefully avoided the subject of other people, choosing instead to focus on building their life together, without outside interference. He still hadn’t even admitted to Ander that he had been fucking the guy with whom he had been about to share an apartment with, in New York.

Guzmán’s voice repeated the challenge, breaking both Omar and Ander out of their anxious thoughts.

“Wow, Omar, you have that many kinky experiences to choose from that you take this long? Pick one and tell us! And you have to be truthful.”

“Ehhhh, there was this time,” Omar began, wetting his lips nervously. His voice sounded slightly higher than normal. “I had matched with a guy on _Grindr_ and we had arranged to meet at his place. Only when I arrived at the apartment, another guy was already waiting there outside. I got confused, thinking I had the wrong place. But then this second guy greets me, confirms that I am the one from the app, and then tells me he is the boyfriend. And that the two of them wanted to try a threesome and had chosen me to do it.”

“Omar, wait. What are you saying? You actually had a threesome with a random couple?” Samuel’s eyes were wide.

“Yeah. So, they invited me inside and were super nice. They made me feel comfortable, assured me they were clean and that we would use protection and all that. The guy from the app was tall and so muscular, so fucking hot.” Omar was speaking very fast now, avoiding Ander’s burning stare. “And so, we...did it. We fucked. The three of us.”

“You know, this is why the gay community gets a bad rep for being promiscuous. Omar, you fucked two guys? At the same time? In the same night?” Guzmán was also incredulous.

“In reality, it was a little bit disorganised, you know. I mean, it was hot and I had a great time, but there was a lot of limb coordination... anyway, it was obvious that they were good people who just wanted to experiment.” Omar finished talking, looking over quickly at Ander now that the whole truth was out.

He found Ander staring back at him with a strange expression on his face. Omar reached out for him and Ander laced their fingers together and pulled him in. Ander hugged his arms around his boyfriend, muttering lowly so that only Omar could hear. “I can’t believe how horny you get sometimes. It’ll get you in trouble.”

Omar responded by pressing his lips to Ander’s hand and relaxing back into the embrace. He exhaled a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding in, slightly relieved that there was no immediate threat of a broody, jealous Ander.

“Omar wins this round, hands down.” Guzmán announced, winking at Omar. “So, you get to go next.”

“Fuck. Umm...” Omar thought for a moment, squeezing the palm of Ander’s hand in his own.

“Ander, Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.”

“I want you to dance for us.”

Ander’s eyebrows raised into his hairline. “What do you want me to dance to?”

“Something sexy, surely,” Guzmán told Samuel in a whisper that was louder than he intended it to be.

“Fuck, yes. Better make it a striptease,” came Omar’s reply.

Samuel let out a whooping call, making loud noises of encouragement, too drunk to mind that he was objectifying his friend. Ander made a noise of surprise, fixing wide eyes on Omar first, and then glaring over at Samuel and flipping him the finger.

“I can’t believe you,” Ander said to his boyfriend.

“A Dare is a Dare, man,” Guzmán was already tapping away at the keypad of the computer. “Plus, it’s nothing we haven’t all already seen before. We’ve had Phys. Ed. classes together. No big deal.”

“That’s _so_ not fair that you guys get to see him more than I do,” Omar sounded hurt, and he was pouting.

“Omar, seriously? He’s fucking _you_ every chance he gets, according to the stories you tell me. And you still want to complain about us seeing Ander more than you?” Samuel’s reasoning was infallible.

Ander threw a pillow at Samuel for speaking so candidly about his sex life. Samuel caught it before it could hit him squarely in the face. He was laughing.

“Besides, you two will get sick of seeing each other in the new semester after summer break,” Guzmán pointed out.

“I could never get sick of him,” Omar smiled sappily, turning loving eyes towards Ander. In response, Ander’s lips curved into a matching smile.

Samuel made a gagging sound, waving his hands as if to wipe away the sentimentality from the air. “Stop talking. Ander, get on with it.” 

Ander groaned, rubbing hard at his face. He felt an inexplicable flutter of nerves in his stomach as he stood up. He looked down at himself, registering the button-down shirt he had on. He silently cursed at the fact that his jeans were entirely too tight for this kind of activity. It would not look sexy at all to have to sit down and peel them off his legs.

“You want me to strip down to what...my underwear?” Ander asked, seeking clarification from Omar.

“Just do whatever feels comfortable, babe.” Omar was stretching his legs out, getting more comfortable for the show.

Ander took a deep breath and nodded first at Omar and then towards Guzmán to start the song.

_“This is the rhythm, rhythm, rhythm, rhythm_   
_This is the rhythm, rhythm, rhythm, rhythm, rhythm, rhythm_   
_This is the rhythm, rhythm, rhythm, rhythm, rhythm of the night”_

Ander recognised the song. It had only been a few hours since he had last heard it at the club. His body began moving automatically, his arms stretched outwards and his head nodding as he danced. He could see Samuel swaying along with the music as well. He closed his eyes to the room, losing himself as his hips picked up the infectious fast-paced beat. Ander was moving from side to side now, his arms doing most of the work. He was a natural dancer, his lean body easily accommodating to most rhythms.

The first verse was already half-way over when Ander remembered that he was meant to be removing his clothes. He opened his eyes again and his fingers moved to the buttons on his shirt. Starting from the shirttails, he worked upwards, loosening each button in turn. Soon, the shirt was hanging off his shoulders, his bare torso on display. He barely registered Guzmán and Samuel’s catcalls and cheers as he made direct eye contact with Omar.

Omar’s lips were parted slightly, and his eyes were locked onto Ander’s. Ander recognised with a smirk the way his boyfriend was shifting uncomfortably. Omar had once admitted that Ander’s dancing was a turn-on for him. He had linked it to the way most of the taller boy’s dance moves involved hip rotations. Ander saw his chance to tease Omar and he didn’t hesitate. He removed his shirt entirely, dropping it on the floor.

The song had progressed to the chorus once more, and Ander exaggerated his hip movements in time with the beat. He ran his hands up the sides of his body and lightly skimmed his fingers over the waistband of his jeans. He could hear Samuel and Guzmán’s whistles, but he ignored them in favour of holding Omar’s intent gaze and opening the button on his jeans. He watched Omar inhale sharply and draw his lower lip in between his teeth, an unmistakeable sign of arousal.

Ander took the opportunity to incorporate a turn into the dance, showing off his backside whilst he thrust his hips forward and backward. The singers moved into a rap verse and he mouthed the words as he unzipped his jeans and started working them down his hips. As he had predicted, the fabric didn’t leave him much room to remove it elegantly and he stumbled a little. He laughed good-naturedly, before holding his hands up in surrender. “Okay guys, that’s it! These jeans are too...”

He had barely finished his sentence when he saw Omar moving towards him and soon afterwards, he felt Omar’s hands tugging on the sides of his trousers.

“What are you doing?” Ander questioned.

“Off. I want these off.” When Omar was drunk, he got handsy. When Ander took a step back, he ended up falling onto the couch. Omar seized his chance to drag the jeans off his boyfriend. Within minutes, Omar’s mouth was on his and he was covering Ander’s body with his, grinding his hips into him.

“Omar,” Ander managed to call his name in between kisses, his cheeks red. With effort, he pushed at Omar’s chest until the other boy drew back.

“I think you two need a room and some alone time,” Samuel observed.

“Sorry, guys,” Omar turned to Guzmán and Samuel, offering up an apologetic smile. “I forgot where I was for a moment there.”

“I swear, if you guys had started fucking on that couch, I would’ve left the room,” Guzmán said.

Ander was already putting back on his clothes. He made a face at Guzmán.

“Omar is the one with the exhibitionist streak, not me. I’d much rather we kept our sex life private,” he said, giving Omar a pointed look. He addressed Samuel next.

“Do you have a lighter around, Samu? I need a cigarette.”

“And Omar needs a cold shower!” Samuel laughed, tossing Ander the lighter.

Omar had the decency to look repentant and he held up his hands in mock surrender.

“Ander does things to me, guys. It’s his fault,” he complained.

Ander kicked at his boyfriend. “Are you really putting the blame on me because you can’t keep it in your pants?” he asked incredulously.

Omar nodded, making a big show of gesturing his head up and down vigorously. As Ander took a long drag in from the cigarette between his lips, Omar once more found his way back to his boyfriend’s side. He delighted in the fact that Ander’s shirt remained unbuttoned and he slid his hands along the planes of his abdominal muscles. Ander let him, used to the way that Omar could never keep his hands off him.

Meanwhile, Samuel was on his phone and Guzmán was idly playing catch with himself, using a round object he had found on Samuel’s coffee table. The bottle of vodka had long been forgotten and the boys were starting to feel the toll of their night out taking effect on their bodies.

“It seems like no one has any energy left to perform any more Dares,” voiced Guzmán. “You all look just as tired as I feel. Ander, do you have any burning questions to ask anyone in this room or should we just call it a night?”


	3. Ander is the keeper of secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely feedback on this little story! I am so glad that you guys took to it so well. I appreciate all your kudos and comments so much.
> 
> Let me just tell you...I normally have very long intense days (over)working from home due to the lockdown, but this has been such a breath of fresh air.
> 
> Stay safe, and stay sane, everyone!

Ander smirked in Guzmán’s direction. “Are you sure you don’t have energy? Truth or Dare, Guzmán?”

Guzmán smiled, reading the challenge in Ander’s eyes. He was never one to back down, and so he loudly declared, “Dare. Bring it, Ander.”

“I was hoping you would say that,” Ander said, putting out the cigarette he had been drawing from on the ashtray on Samuel’s table. His eyes twinkled mischievously as he delivered the Dare.

“I dare you to call Valerio and make him believe that you want to have phone sex with him.”

“What the fuck, Ander? It’s half three in the morning! And do you and Omar ever stop thinking about sex?” scoffed Guzmán.

Samuel was frowning over at Guzmán, his head tilted slightly to the side. Omar thought he looked a little like a confused puppy.

“Why is your only problem with this Dare the time of night? Or should I say, morning?” Samuel questioned.

“What?” Guzmán barked at him.

“I’m just saying. There are at least five more questionable things about that challenge, yet your only concern is how late it is?” Samuel continued.

Guzmán glanced over at Ander and the irritatingly smug look on Ander’s face made him want to punch him. When Omar leaned over to whisper something into Ander’s ear, Guzmán lost it and practically yelled, “Okay! Okay! I’m doing it. I’m calling now.”

He missed Ander’s rapid whispering into Omar’s ear, in turn, as he dug his phone out of his pocket and glared at Ander, who had clapped his hands together in a rare show of excitement. Guzmán hit the buttons on the screen and moved to put the phone to his ear.

“Nope, you have to put this on speakerphone,” Omar announced, now fully in on the dare after Ander had explained to him the context of this particular challenge.

Guzmán sighed loudly and pressed the correct key, throwing the phone down onto the coffee table. Everyone huddled excitedly around it as the ringing sounded on the line.

“He’s not going to answer. Fuck, this is dumb. I don’t see wh-”

“Hola, Guzmán. What can I do you for?” Valerio’s voice through the speakers of the cell phone was low, his accent making the words sound vaguely sultry.

Guzmán closed his eyes briefly in defeat, not believing that Valerio had actually picked up at this God-forsaken hour of the night. He felt Ander hit his shoulder, emphatically signalling to his best friend to get on with the Dare. 

“Hey Val, listen. Man, I’m sorry to be calling so late, but...” Here Guzmán trailed off, unsure where to begin.

“It’s okay, you know you can always come to me. I know how hard it must for you without Nadia around. I miss Lu just as much,” came Valerio’s response.

Guzmán licked his lips quickly, staring down at the phone. He tried not to let the truth of Valerio’s words affect him. It had only been a week without the girls and already Guzmán felt like he had been abandoned. It wasn’t the same knowing that Nadia was not behind the counter at the Shanaa Bazaar.

“Yeah,” he affirmed, slightly out of breath. “It’s been tough. Umm...distract me. Tell me...tell me what you’re wearing right now.”

Samuel, Ander and Omar giggled quietly, not quite believing that Guzmán was actually going through with this. In the quietness of the room, it felt almost like a sacred ritual that they were getting to witness.

There was a pause on the other end of the line, before the sound of Valerio’s chuckling reached them through the speakers. “How much have you had to drink, _guapo_?”

“Mmm...just enough. Are you naked? I know you sleep naked.” The switch in Guzmán’s tone was just as surprising as the familiar way he addressed Valerio.

Samuel barely hid his whisper of “ _Hostia_ ”. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Of course I’m naked. You remember the way I look?” Valerio was practically purring through the phone.

Omar gave Ander an impressed look for coming up with this dare. It seemed that his boyfriend was quite the keeper of secrets and knew just when to exploit said secrets.

“Fuck, yes. Are you hard for me right now?” The words left Guzmán’s mouth and something about hearing them uttered aloud made him snap back to the reality of the situation. That he was not alone and was, in fact, surrounded by three of his friends.

Valerio responded with a long moan, and Guzmán couldn’t hide his own body’s reaction to the sound. He didn’t want this to progress any further. He had already given away too much. With great effort, he managed to respond to Valerio.

“Save that for me. For when we meet.”

“No, how about you help me out. Like old times?” Valerio asked.

“Listen, I have to go,” Guzmán wanted to end the conversation.

“How is this fair?! You can’t wake me up and turn me on and then leave me hanging, Guzmán!”

“I promise I’ll make it up to you. I have to go, Val. I feel sick. I must’ve had too much to drink. I feel nauseous,” Guzmán lied, not giving Valerio a chance to reply before he cut the call.

The air was heavy with silence for a while after that. Everyone returned to their original positions without speaking a word. Guzmán was avoiding everyone’s gaze. He blindly reached for the vodka bottle to pour himself a shot. When he had thrown it back, he wiped the back of his mouth with his hand and shot at Ander, “Happy now? Now everyone in this room knows that Valerio and I have been involved.”

“Wow, who knew that Superman over there has a thing for guys, as well?” Omar whistled softly.

“Apparently Ander did!” Samuel said.

“It was a long time ago. It’s been years since I had anything with Valerio. We used to mess around with Lu. We were young, just figuring shit out about ourselves and our sexualities,” Guzmán clarified. “Ever since I met Nadia, I made a vow to be faithful to her. Valerio knows this. Tomorrow, I’ll give him a call, blame the alcohol, apologise, and hopefully keep hidden the fact that all of you now know about this secret.”

“I’m slightly jealous, Guzmán. I’d do Valerio, too. If I had the chance,” Omar declared.

“Is there anyone you would _not_ do, Omar?” Samuel teased.

“Hey, I have standards! And Valerio is hot! Right, Ander?” Omar sought Ander’s support in the matter.

“Objectively speaking, yes, he is hot.” Ander agreed. Omar threw his hands into the air as if to say “You see!” to Samuel.

“Well, Ander. I have to congratulate you on pulling out a stellar challenge. Never in my wildest dreams would I imagine that you would make me do that in front of these two, but here we are,” Guzmán said. “And now, I am never fucking telling you any secrets, ever again.”

Ander scoffed at him, rolling his eyes at Guzmán. “You can be such a drama queen, sometimes.”

“Whatever, it’s my turn now,” Guzmán said. “Omar, Truth or Dare.”

Omar made a humming noise as he thought about which he would choose. Eventually, he decided that he was comfortable where he was seated and indicated, “Truth.”

Guzmán’s expression turned pensive as he studied the way Omar and Ander were practically glued together on the ground. Omar’s fingers were lightly running up and down Ander’s bare arm and Ander’s eyes were half-way closed at the pleasant sensations.

“How difficult is it to deal with Ander’s mood swings?” Guzmán wanted to know.

Samuel signalled his approval of the question with, “Oooohhh, good question, Guzmán.”

Omar seemed caught off guard by the question. He leaned forward slightly, moving closer to Guzmán, one hand coming up to stroke his chin thoughtfully.

When he spoke, it was a question, “Depends. What do you mean? Like how quickly the moods switch or when he does that thing where he shuts everyone out?”

  
Ander was alert now, sitting up straight. Omar had stopped petting him and he didn’t dare say anything now. He silently reflected on all the times he had tried to deal with things on his own, alienating everyone he loved in the process. Especially his boyfriend. He felt a pang of regret, but it was quickly followed by a small voice in his head telling him that he was obligated to protect the ones he loved.

Guzmán made a gesture for Omar to continue, not deigning to clarify anything. He was just curious to know what Omar made of it, given his intimate relationship with Ander.

“Well... I guess I would say that it is more difficult when he hides his emotions because what he doesn’t realise is that I know him better than anyone else. So, the hiding part is less effective. And it makes it worse when I see him suffering because I know that a real relationship is built on trust and teamwork. I dunno...sometimes it makes me feel like he doesn’t trust me.”

Ander remained silent, processing Omar’s words. It was a revelation, a perspective that he hadn’t considered. Omar gave him a shy smile before nodding to Guzmán.

“I don’t know, man. You’ve been friends with him for way longer. You know him better than I do,” he told Guzmán.

Guzmán shook his head before saying, “No, you’d be surprised.”

Samuel, meanwhile, was doing some reflections of his own.

“You know, Ander reminds me a little bit of Rebeka. The two of you are always acting like the world is against you, when you have people in your life who will be there for you no matter what,” he said, shrewdly.

Ander looked over at Samuel and he smiled in gratitude at his words. The mention of Rebeka seemed to spark something in Omar’s mind and he was the next to speak.

“Hey Samu, I always wanted to know... How did you know which girl to choose between the marquesa and Rebeka? Like, how did that work? Were you in love with both of them...or...?”

“Oh hoh, watch out Samu! Rebeka and Ander are good friends. Be careful what you say here,” Guzmán warned, only half-way teasing.

“How long did your thing with Rebeka last, anyway, man?” Omar pressed.

“You’re getting very personal all of a sudden,” Samuel said, chewing on a thumbnail as he considered his answer.

“It’s okay, man. You don’t have to answer,” Ander spoke up, kindly.

“The fuck he does. I just poured my heart out back there!” Omar joked.

“Thanks. I’ve been asking myself that question a lot recently, though,” Samuel continued. “The thing with Rebeka is that she’s very easy to be with. She’s funny and headstrong and smart. But, in the back of my mind, I knew that, even while we were kissing and romantically involved, she was just a really good friend. I do like her... a whole lot, in fact... and I wanted to be there for her the way she wanted me to be. But I wasn’t in love. It was like, ever since Carla had first kissed me, I had fallen headfirst. Things got complicated, and when I found out that she was with Yeray, I tried to distract myself with all the good in my life. And Rebeka was one of those good things. But, deep down, it was Carla I wanted.”

Samuel gave a small breath of laughter and he shook his head in wonder.

“I cannot believe I just told you guys all that. But Omar, it’s like it was with you and Malick. I guess that was a similar situation, no?”

“Omar and Malick? Malick, who? _The_ Malick who was going to take Nadia to New York?” Guzmán looked thoroughly confused.

Even before Guzmán spoke, Samuel knew he had fucked up as soon as the words had left his mouth.

“Shit... I didn’t mean...forget I said that,” Samuel stuttered.


	4. Facing the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you’re about the read the scene I wrote before I came up with all the backstory. It was originally going to be a one-shot because at the time, I felt it was pretty complete. But with some minor tweaks, I was able to fit it into the broader narrative.
> 
> Having said that, we’ve come to the end of the pre-written chapters and I think there will be one or two more things I want to explore, but just by way of wrapping up and conclusions. I did warn that quick updates would mean a faster conclusion 😊
> 
> Also, how do writers willingly make their characters suffer? (@ the creators of Élite) I promised angst and this chapter is full of it, but I swear the whole time I was writing it, I really just wanted them to kiss and make up!

Omar was gaping at Samuel in disbelief, frantically trying to convey with his eyes that Samuel had been the only person he had confided in about the situation with Malick. Meanwhile, Ander rose and roughly put out his third cigarette of the night on the nearby ashtray. Omar couldn’t see his face to gauge his reaction, which made the whole situation ten times worse.

“I’ll explain later,” Samuel mouthed to Guzmán.

“Ander...” Omar began in a small voice, reaching out a hand towards his boyfriend.

Ander nimbly avoided the touch, grabbing the lighter, and saying curtly, “I’m going outside for a little while.”

Everyone was deadly silent as they watched Ander’s retreating form leave the room. The loud sound the door made when Ander slammed it shut seemed to spur Guzmán into action. He grabbed Omar by the front of his shirt, hauling him up and yelling in his face, “ _Please_ tell me you did not fuck this Malick guy while Ander was fucking sick in the fucking hospital with fucking cancer!” 

Omar didn’t fight him. He couldn’t. He closed his eyes in defeat, his heart aching in the familiar way when he remembered the betrayal and injustice he had singlehandedly inflicted on his Ander. His surrender only served to make Guzmán angrier and the taller boy started shaking Omar by the shoulders, demanding answers.

Samuel jumped bravely into the fray, doing his best to tug Guzmán off of Omar, but to no avail. Guzmán had adrenaline, rage, and height to his advantage.

“Guzmán, stop! Let him go speak with Ander. Enough. Fuck! This has nothing to do with us!” Samuel was shouting now, too.

Somewhere in the scuffle, the last words registered in Guzmán’s mind and he used his grip on Omar to shove him in the direction of the door.

“Go!” he screamed. “Go fix this, asshole!”

***

Omar’s heart was pounding, and he felt slightly lightheaded. His mouth was dry, and his legs were heavy as he walked the short distance to the door. Pulling it open to reveal the small balcony, he immediately noticed Ander’s lithe frame leaning over the short railing. He was looking down onto the quiet street below, another cigarette already in hand. His back was turned to Omar and, if he had perceived any movement behind him, he gave no indication.

“Nene, mírame,” Omar spoke quietly. 

Ander turned around slowly, putting the cigarette to his lips and puffing on it, exhaling wispy tendrils of smoke in Omar’s direction that obscured Omar’s vision. As the smoke cleared, the two boys were able to lock gazes. Ander’s expression was unreadable. He had long ago mastered the art of locking his emotions away. Omar was the one who was more comfortable with being vulnerable and Ander was always more than happy to listen to Omar vent and cry and express himself. When it came to his own opening up, Ander had a harder time. He never wanted to appear weak or helpless.

It was testament to the fact of how well they knew each other that Omar noted the sadness in the slight narrowing of Ander’s eyes. He himself felt miserable and he willed himself to stay strong and to focus on Ander and his response. He had done a selfish thing by being with Malick and he just wanted a chance to prove to himself and to Ander that he could stop being selfish.

Ander wasn’t saying anything. He was just standing on the balcony, watching Omar and continuing to smoke. As the silence stretched between them, Omar felt a desperate sense overcome him to try to explain what had occurred between him and Malick. He opened his mouth to confess, to spill every detail, when Ander uttered words that stopped him dead in his tracks.

“It’s okay. I already know everything.”

“...what?” Omar faltered, unsure as to how to respond.

“I know you’ve been with Malick. What’s done is done. I don’t need explanations,” Ander said, decisively.

“Ander, no. Don’t do that. It’s not done. Fuck, it’s not okay. We need to talk about this. Please,” Omar implored, taking a tentative step forward and touching Ander on the shoulder. Their eyes met briefly, and Omar’s heart clenched for what he saw in his boyfriend’s expression.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Ander said, averting his gaze and taking one last pull from the cigarette before dropping it to the ground and crushing it under the heel of his sneaker. “You felt trapped, and I was treating you like shit, so it is logical that you would go to him.”

Heartened by the small victory won in that Ander didn’t shrug off his touch, Omar brought his other hand to Ander’s other shoulder. However, hearing Ander blame himself for actions that were not his own made Omar determined to talk the matter through, even if he had to put up with Ander’s stubbornness.

“Listen to me. Let’s do this in the same way as we were playing that game. We answer each other’s direct questions. What do you say?” Omar asked.

“Do we really have to do this now? I’m tired,” Ander sighed.

“Yes, Ander. I want to resolve this. I don’t want this to remain hidden and fester between us.”

“Okay, your go. Ask me,” Ander seemed amenable to Omar’s methods, so Omar gratefully took his chance.

“What do you mean when you said that you “already know”? Did Samu accidentally say something?”

Ander shook his head. “Don’t drag Samu into this. It’s not his fault. One time, you had left your phone on the couch and messages came through. In that moment, I realised how close you two had gotten,” Ander spoke lowly, the words sounding bitter, even to his own ears.

Omar closed his eyes briefly, cursing himself wordlessly. He regretted every single time he had ever arranged to see Malick alone, every time they had even so much as looked at each other. He removed his hands from Ander’s shoulders and moved to lean his body against the railing. Ander mirrored his movements until they were facing each other again.

“Okay,” was all Omar could get out, steeling himself for what was to come next. “You ask me something now.”

Ander studied him briefly, before crossing his arms about his upper body. His jaw was working with words that he didn’t want to voice aloud.

Finally, he was able to ask, “Did you fuck him?”

Omar sighed, a pained sound that quickly vanished into the night air. He lowered his gaze, staring at the ground.

“Yes,” he affirmed.

“How many times?” Ander’s next question followed promptly.

“I...we met on four separate occasions in which...sexual activity...occurred,” replied Omar, choosing his words carefully. He had no intention of lying by omission or by skirting around any question.

“Did you use protection?” Ander had to ask.

Omar’s head whipped up to look at him, partly in disbelief and partly in shock. “Of course we did! I would never...”

“I know how you get when you’re turned on, Omar. You have a one-track mind. Sometimes to the point of not caring about safety,” Ander pointed out.

“That’s only ever with you, Ander. You are the only person I trust completely with my entire being,” Omar confessed softly.

There was a pause after that. Ander fiddled with a piece of imaginary thread on his shirt, his head bent. His face was obscured in the semi-darkness. This whole conversation was bringing up those same awful feelings that had been swirling around inside him when he had confronted Malick at the pool party. Hearing the same confirmations come from Omar’s mouth only made things worse. He didn’t want to continue talking about this. He didn’t want to continue along the line of questioning that he had in mind. It was too much.

Omar could sense that Ander was having an internal struggle, so he waited patiently, his stomach twisted into nervous knots. He knew his boyfriend would make the effort to keep the communication open, but that Ander would need to do it on his own time. He owed it to Ander to show enough restraint and let him process things without Omar rushing to overload him with information or to influence his thoughts. Sure enough, after some time, Ander asked another question.

“Was it just sex?” Ander hated the way his voice sounded cold and harsh, devoid of any emotion. But this was his defence mechanism and it had kicked in unconsciously.

Omar could feel his eyes burning at the corners. He blinked rapidly and felt his stomach churning. He really didn’t want to say this out loud. With effort, he forced himself to give a proper answer to the question.

“It started off that way. I saw him once at the club and it had been a rough week,” Omar replied, purposefully avoiding sounding like he was blaming Ander for his having a rough week. “I approached him and asked if he wanted to fuck. We did, then. In one of the storerooms. The next few times that I saw him, it would start off in the same way. With a physical need. But then, we would talk...afterwards. Eventually, it felt like I was living a normal life with him, away from all my problems.”

“ _Ya_. All your problems. Meaning me. And the fucking cancer,” Ander said bluntly, his voice breaking.

“Ander,” Omar breathed out his name, stepping towards him once more. He placed a hesitant finger under Ander’s chin and titled the taller boy’s head up. By the light of the overhead streetlamp, Omar saw silent tears running down Ander’s face. Immediately, uncaring of anything else, Omar pulled him into a tight hug, vocalising two words repeatedly into the side of Ander’s neck.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

When Ander’s hands encircled around his back, Omar’s own tears released. The two boys stood holding each other like that for a long while. Eventually, Ander started to speak, mumbling something that Omar’s ears didn’t catch, so Omar pulled back slightly, wiping at one of Ander’s tear-stained cheeks.

Ander repeated himself, “I’m sorry, too, Omar. I know I gave you a hard time. I was having so much trouble coming to terms with the fact that I had cancer. I didn’t want to be a burden, or to drag you into that with me.”

“I know, you idiot. Always trying to be the tough guy,” Omar smiled, despite the circumstances.

Ander gave him a watery smile in return, his bottom lip still trembling. He had spoken enough, opened up more than he was accustomed to doing. Omar also recognised this, and he squeezed Ander’s body tighter, speaking just above his ear.

“I hope one day you’ll forgive me. I know it’ll take a while to rebuild the trust I broke. But I love you, Ander. And only you. No one makes me feel the way _you_ do. Fuck, I just want you to know that you will always be the one for me. Always. I love you.”

Ander pulled back to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. He raised his hands to enclose them around either side of Omar’s neck and he leaned in to press their lips together in a heartfelt kiss. He poured all his love for Omar into the kiss, not trusting himself to speak declarations of love without more tears flowing. Omar seemed to understand. When they broke apart, they both smiled shyly at each other.

“What you said earlier, about me keeping you out emotionally. You know it’s not intentional, right?” Ander said.

Omar raised his eyebrows at him.

“Okay, well, I mean... it is intentional,” Ander hastened to add. “But it’s just how I deal with things.”

“As we are being completely truthful here, that method of yours fucking sucks,” Omar told him. “I would much prefer if you come to me. Or even just answer my questions. We need to learn how to do this thing properly.”

Omar reached for Ander’s hand, and the two of them stood in silence for another beat, until Ander inquired, “Hey, how come you didn’t ask me about Alexis? Ten minutes ago would have been the perfect moment to bring that up.”

Omar regarded him with a strange expression.

“I was devastated when you told me that,” he confessed. “But eventually, when I went home and I thought about it again, a lot of things didn’t add up. You barely had the energy to text me or Guzmán. It didn’t make sense that you would be on your phone with a stranger. Your mother accompanied you to all your appointments and she wouldn’t have left you alone long enough to build any kind of emotional base with that guy. I don’t know, man. Once I put aside my emotions, the logic told me you were lying through your teeth.”

Ander looked at Omar in wonder, touched that his boyfriend knew him so well.

“Well, you were going to fucking leave my sorry ass to go to New York with Malick. I needed to sever ties, so you could have a future.”

“I know that, babe. And I love you even more for it. But, as you can see, I chose you instead. You are my future.”

Ander kissed him again for that. Omar let Ander deepen the kiss, their tongues sliding against each other’s. It was oddly comforting and reassuring to have Ander with him, here, like this. Omar was suddenly inexplicably grateful for how the events of the night had transpired because they had led to this moment of clarity.

“What did you think when I came to see you in the hospital on the day they told you that you were in remission?” was Omar’s final question.

“That some higher power had answered my prayers,” answered Ander, simply.

***

Inside the small living room, Samuel was on his feet, pacing around nervously. He checked the time on his phone and mumbled more to himself than to Guzmán, “What the fuck is taking those two so long? This is all my fault. I can’t believe I opened my stupid mouth!”

“Eh, calm down, _macho_. You may have put your foot in your mouth, that is true.”

Here, Samuel looked at him helplessly, saying, “Thanks, man. So reassuring!”

“But honestly,” continued Guzmán. “This is something that Omar should have already told Ander. You don’t go around fucking other people when you’re in a committed relationship for more than two years, no matter the circumstances. And then, even if you fuck up, you don’t hide something like that,” Guzmán reasoned. He rubbed tiredly at his eyes and shook his head.

“When Omar explained it to me, it was like he just needed a break from all the shit, you know? I don’t think it even had anything to do with Malick. More like what he represented,” Samuel pointed out.

“I never liked that guy!” Guzmán declared, folding his arms.

Samuel looked at him slyly. “Yeah because you thought he and Nadia were fucking.”

“He turned out to be a real piece of shit, Samuel! I was right about him from the start. I never liked him!” He repeated emphatically. “Anyway, if I know anything about Ander, this is probably taking so long because the bastard has closed up and isn’t saying anything.”

Samuel laughed despite himself. “I bet Omar has talked for like 90% of the time, presenting well-laid out points and supporting arguments and Ander has only grunted and sulked moodily.”

“Yes, I know the look. Ander is all like,” Guzmán turned his head to the side and, in exaggerated slow motion, he moved his head to face forwards again, while at the same time affecting a brooding look accompanied by pouted lips. He was only able to keep the expression for less than a minute before he and Samuel dissolved into giggles again.

When he caught his breath, Samuel got down on one knee and clasped his hands together in front his face. “Meanwhile, Omar is like this, having run out of things to say and is now reciting poetry or some shit to try to win Ander back, but he’s not sure if he’s getting anywhere because Ander still doesn’t use his words.”

Guzmán slapped at Samuel amusedly, rolling around with laughter on the couch, his long limbs flailing. The sudden _click_ of the door opening made them both go silent and they quickly looked around to see Ander and Omar making their way back inside.


	5. Messing with Samuel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is nothing more than a short, fun little scene that I wanted to follow the heavy events of the last chapter.

Omar flopped down on the couch next to Guzmán and Samuel whilst Ander went straight to the kitchen. Guzmán narrowed his eyes at Omar and didn’t say a word.

Samuel, on the other hand, couldn’t contain himself. “I’m so sorry, Omar! I didn’t mean to cause any trouble between the two of you!”

“It’s over,” sighed Omar, rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans.

“What? What do you mean “it’s over”? Did you and Ander break up?” Samuel was growing increasingly hysterical, his eyes wide. He looked over at Guzmán who had made a small noise of derision through his nose.

Omar just looked at Samuel forlornly, without replying.

“Oh my God. I’m responsible for this,” Samuel moaned in distress, wringing his hands. “I can’t be responsible for this! Why didn’t you fix it, Omar?”

“I tried, man. It just wasn’t something we could work through. Ander needs time,” Omar said in a low voice.

“But...but...but, you guys can survive anything! I believe in you, Omar! I believe in you and Ander!” Samuel was definitely sounding like he was on the verge of tears now.

Omar hid his face in his hands, trying his best to affect sadness and not to laugh out loud. That would give up the game that he and Ander had concocted to make Samuel suffer for blurting out such sensitive information.

Guzmán was taking all of this in, in quiet shock himself.

“Leave it, Samu. I’m going to talk to Ander,” Guzmán said after some time, huffing and standing before he took a step towards the kitchen to go look for Ander.

Samuel jumped up. “I’ll come, too! Maybe I can convince Ander to take you back, Omar!” His eyes were earnest as he continued, “You two can’t break up! Not because of me and my big mouth!”

“Ah, there he is,” Guzmán motioned towards Ander, who at this point had appeared with a bottle of water in hand.

Ander slowly made his way back to the other boys, purposefully choosing to sit as far away from Omar as was possible in the cramped living room. He avoided Guzmán’s questioning look and nodded over to Samuel.

“What’s wrong, Samu?” Ander asked innocently. “You sound upset.”

Samuel turned to Ander to shriek, “Don’t leave him, Ander! He didn’t mean to! He’s weak and selfish but... but... you love him, right? And love conquers everything!”

Here, Ander made the rookie mistake of meeting Omar’s gaze and, without warning, he let out of a snort of laughter that quickly progressed into full-blown giggles. Omar was soon joining in. Guzmán’s face was contorted in a frown, convinced that Ander and Omar had completely lost their minds from grief and sadness. Samuel’s head was swivelling between Omar and Ander and he looked utterly lost.

“Oh my God, Omar,” Ander gasped, holding his side. “How did you sit here listening to all this without cracking up?”

Omar just waved his hands, unable to speak with how hard he was laughing. He managed to get out, “You missed the part where Samuel literally wailed “I believe in you and Ander!” It was hilarious. I nearly peed myself.”

“What the fuck is going on?” Guzmán barked at them both, his patience wearing thin.

Ander finally got himself under control and explained, “We didn’t break up. We just wanted Samu to think that we did so he would suffer the consequences of his actions.”

“It was sooo worth it! Now it’s confirmed that Samu is a helplessly romantic sap who just wants the best for us,” Omar said, clapping his hands. “Isn’t that right, Samuel?”

Samuel flipped him the finger, responding, “Fuck off. You two are the absolute worst, I swear!”

“That was a pretty mean thing to do, guys,” Guzmán intervened. “Samuel can’t be held responsible for his actions. He’s drunk! Plus, how was he supposed to know that Omar only told him? When this is something that directly concerns you two!”

“Exactly!” Samuel interjected.

“Truthfully, I did know. Before tonight,” Ander admitted to them.

“How is it that he knows everything about everyone and their secrets?” Samuel voiced aloud.

“I also confronted Malick about it,” Ander said. This confession was met with three loud gasps.

“What? When?” Samuel wanted to know.

“I hope you messed up his face! What did that asshole say to you?” Guzmán’s tone was angry, and he had a murderous look on his face. “You should’ve called me for back up.”

Ander smiled over gratefully at his hot-headed friend. “Nah, man. That wasn’t necessary. We just talked. At that pool party that Yeray had thrown.”

“I would’ve paid good money to be there for that,” Samuel said. “You must’ve been really upset to go look for him.”

“You have no idea,” Ander responded dryly.

Omar was just shaking his head in despair. “You could’ve talked to _me_ instead,” he said, in a pleading voice.

Seeing his boyfriend’s miserable expression, Ander stretched open his arms towards him. Omar moved automatically, crossing the room and fitting his upper body perfectly into Ander’s embrace. His legs stretched out onto the couch and he turned his head to seek a kiss, which Ander gave him openly, while at the same time slipping a hand under Omar’s shirt to roam along the skin of his stomach. The two boys soon lost themselves in the familiar slide of lips and tongues.

“Alright, I can see where this is going.” Samuel got up, stretching his arms over his head. One look at Guzmán confirmed that he, too, was preparing to leave the room in order to give the kissing boys their privacy.

“You take Nano’s room,” Samuel told him. “Omar already knows that that couch folds out into a bed.”

“Thanks, man. I’m suddenly so fucking tired, you have no idea,” said Guzmán.

“Yeah,” Samuel chuckled. “It’s been a long night.”

***


	6. Omar and Ander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know about you all, but I always crave something sweet after the main course. So, I indulged myself.   
> I think that this was the best way for me to end this story. (Also, technically, there are no more hours left in the night for it to continue... I did the Math.)
> 
> If you’ve been reading from the start, thank you for accompanying me on this journey. 
> 
> If you just got here, I hope you like it!

Omar broke the kiss momentarily to turn in the small space on the couch so that he was lying on top of his boyfriend. He brought his hands up to stroke at Ander’s face, passing the pads of his fingers lovingly over his eyebrows. Ander watched him, lightly kissing at his fingers before they skimmed down to his strong jawline. From this close, they were able to just _be_ , together, alone. Ander shut his eyes briefly, marvelling at how Omar had come to mean so much to him. They had been through so much together and he knew that they would always be by each other’s side.

“What are you thinking, babe?” Omar asked. His voice was soft, low, intimate and Ander filed away the exact way in which Omar spoke the question into his mind.

“About how much we’ve been through,” Ander answered.

“I don’t care what else life throws at us, as long as we face it together,” Omar stated emphatically.

He pressed his mouth onto Ander’s again, both of them closing their eyes to amplify the sensation. Ander locked his arms around Omar’s upper back, holding him in place as their kisses grew more passionate. Within moments, both boys were breathing more heavily. Ander pulled back to look into Omar’s eyes, smiling when he caught the heat in his gaze before Omar looked down to Ander’s lips once more.

With that affirmation, there were no more words needed. Omar sat up on Ander’s lap and dragged his jersey over his head. Ander followed suit, opening the buttons of his shirt and removing it for the second time that night. When they pressed into each other chest to chest, they let out simultaneous moans and Ander roughly cupped Omar’s ass through his jeans. They fed from each other’s mouths with renewed vigour, each hungry to feel the other, to reclaim the space that was only theirs.

Omar released a stuttered breath as Ander trailed open-mouthed kisses along his firm jawline, to the spot just under his ear. Everything about Ander invaded his senses, from his breathing to the hints of his cologne. He revelled in being this close to the one that he loved. Since the conversation on the balcony, all Omar wished for was to show Ander his love for him and now, he seized his chance. His nimble fingers dropped to Ander’s waist, undoing the buckle of his belt and easing the zipper down. He slipped his hand inside to find that Ander was half-hard. 

They managed to peel themselves off each other long enough to remove the rest of their clothes. When their heated bodies connected again, with Ander lying down on his back and Omar on top of him as before, Ander’s hands grabbed Omar’s hips and rubbed their hard cocks together. Ander watched as Omar’s mouth opened in a silent gasp of enjoyment. Ander dragged both his hands along Omar’s defined hips, following the natural lines of his boyfriend’s body. Omar continued his movements against Ander and then leaned down to seal their lips together.

The narrow width of the couch barely allowed Omar to spread his legs much, but he did his best and reached down for Ander’s dick. Ander let out a low moan as Omar’s hands connected with his flesh. He was fully hard now and he was panting against Omar’s mouth more than kissing him. Omar stroked his length, using the precome from the head to ease the slide down. Ander thought his hands were magic, and he lost himself to the pleasure. He was already strung out from the emotional rollercoaster of the night’s events, making his body react more strongly to Omar’s caresses.

Ander’s broad hands burned down Omar’s spine and soon, he was massaging Omar’s cheeks in both hands, his fingers rubbing in between. Omar groaned and shifted so that he was able to take himself and Ander in hand to jerk both cocks at the same time. He heard Ander breathe in sharply and then one of Ander’s hands joined his. He titled his head up to look at Ander. Their hands moved automatically as their eyes bore into each other, their gasps and grunts filling the silence in the room. Omar’s tongue came out to wet his own lips and Ander didn’t resist leaning in to lick into his mouth. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep a rhythm but neither boy cared, only focused on how good and right it felt.

When they both fell apart under their collective touch, it was electric, spreading warmth radiating throughout their bodies. They messily kissed through it and when the last shocks faded, Omar had the presence of mind to clean them off with the fabric of his own underwear. He threw the material to the ground, and turned to lie horizontally over Ander, mouthing over the beads of sweat that had collected on Ander’s neck. His tongue came out to trace the two tattoos under Ander’s collarbone and Ander sighed softly at the touch.

“Omar,” Ander called his name tenderly.

When Omar raised his head, Ander took his face in between his hands and touched their foreheads together. His breath caught in his throat at the look in Omar’s eyes, one that was intense and filled with adoration and love.

“What?” Omar prompted him.

“I love you.”

“I know you do,” came Omar’s reply.

The corners of Ander’s lips curved into a soft smile. Omar snuggled in against his body and they lay there in contented silence until,

“I just remembered this couch folds out into a bed!”

“This would have been useful information twenty minutes ago, Omar!”

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this 12 hours before that video dropped of the confirmation of Élite Season 4. I'm so excited that these four boys will be returning!


End file.
